Robin Vol 4 82
There's a new kid at Brentwood, and something about him just isn't quite right. But while Tim Drake tries to find out what's up with the newbie, Spoiler's trying to find out a few things for herself; mainly, what does Robin see in Star, and just who is lurking behind the mask of the Boy Wonder, anyway? And if all that weren't enough, Tim and the boys go on a little girl-chasing vacation! Fun, sun and mystery, too! Summary of Stephness: Robin has knocked three robbers out. Once this is settled, he calls Stephanie, trying to reconnect and explained about Star, but she hangs up on him. He returns to school, and his new roommate named Wesley is rude to him. The next day, he goes to gym and in the locker room notices a barcode tattooed on the foot of the newest student. He is invited to go the the Gulf of Mexico with his new friends, and decides to think about it. In the evening, he calls Dick Grayson to talk about this mysterious bar code as well as ask for tips on how to deal with girls. Dick tells him to let the problem take its course and go on holiday with his friends at the Golf of Mexico. Tim Drake leaves for the airport and arrives at the Gulf of Mexico a few hours later. In Gotham City, Spoiler is staying close to the hospital and watching Star. She is determined to discover Robin's secret identity and see if he's cheating on her. The next day, Stephanie disguises herself as a nurse and visits Star. She asks questions about who gave Star flowers, seeing the initials "T.D." on the note. Star says it's a boy she likes a lot. When Star asks her name, Stephanie tells her it's "Robin." Star says it's a nice name and Stephanie replies "You'd think so." Suddenly a boy with a similar hair style and build to Tim arrives. Stephanie quickly makes herself scarce and listens to them talk. Unable to get a good look at him, Stephanie believes this boy named Tito to be Robin. Burning with jealousy over the amount of time the boy spends with Star, she decides to follow "Robin" as Spoiler to find out where he lives, and then to confront him and dump him. She follows Tito and is surprised at the filthiness of the neighborhood "Robin" apparently lives in, but rationalizes that he must live where crime is. Tito is cornered by a group of gangsters, and Stephanie believes he's not fighting back to protect the secret. "Well, to heck with THAT!" she thinks. Stephanie rushes to the rescue with a face kick. She yells at Tito that he can have his little bonita, but now she knows something about him too. But Tito runs for it, leaving Steph surrounded by gun toting thugs. Steph thinks to herself "Dear Diary, I'm DEAD." Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Category:Appearances Category:Covers Category:Spoiler